


I'm Sorry

by wholocker78218



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never in the time they spent together has she heard those words fall from his mouth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something solely centered around Gabriel and Kali.  
> I hope you enjoy and let me know if you want more from these two.

She was a Goddess. She was gorgeous. She was deadly. She was the stuff of nightmares. But to him she was a dream. She was a drug and he was addicted.

He sat back and watched her from a distance. Not going any closer for fear of her detecting him. He watched her as she sat staring at the setting sun.

They were on a cliff face. The horizon before them. She watched the beautiful sight of the sun drifting below the sea. He watched wonder, she felt no need to conceal, flash across her face. A ghost of a smile sat upon her blood red lips.

It was now or never.

* * *

 

She sat watching the beauty of the sun’s light radiating through the clouds in the sky creating beautiful colours. It was relaxing up here. She didn’t have to worry about the humans finding her and she didn’t need to worry about expressing a smile at the magnificent sight before her.

Out of nowhere she heard the sound of music drifting over to where she sat. It was slow and soothing. Made for dancing to and it was haunting.

It reminded her of a time before. Before the apocalypse. Before the death of the other pagans. Before… he died. When things were simpler: when she could curl up in his arms or cause chaos and death. But that time is gone. He is gone. And he’s never coming back.

She turned around searching for the music that was bringing back memories she would rather forget. She couldn’t see the source it was almost as if it was just ‘there’. That’s when she heard it: the flapping of wings. Her head snapped around almost quick enough to give her whiplash.

She saw him in all his glory. Wearing the same clothes she last saw him in. The clothes he DIED in.

He smirked down at her.

“Miss me?”

She wanted to say ‘yes’ she wanted to latch onto him and never let him go. But that is not the kind of woman she is and never will be. So instead she stands and faces him.

“How are you alive?” She asks instead of answering him.

To her annoyance he merely smirks again and wiggles his eyebrows. She always hated it when he did that. He always used it as a way of getting out of her being mad at him. It always made her insides flutter as if she was a teenage human girl with a crush. She would never tell him that of course, he would forever use it as a way of teasing her.

“Why are you here, Gabriel?”

“I missed you. What’s the point of still being alive if I don’t have you? So here I am.” He replies.

“How did you find me?” She asks, afraid of the answer.

“I remember our life before the apocalypse. I remember all the time we spent here. Watching the sun setting as it is. If you were going to be anywhere on an evening like this it would be here.”

He stepped forward, closing the distance between them. She looked up into his whisky eyes; trying to restrain herself from becoming sucked up into his gaze.

“You still haven’t answered my question.” He says looking down at her.

“I can’t do this Gabriel.” She say’s and turns her back to him even though it pains her to do so.

“Why not?” He asks. There is an edge to his voice that she almost misses.

She turns back to him with a new anger blazing in her eyes.

“You made me think you were dead. Twice. You made me think that I had killed you myself. Then you save me from Lucifer before making me think you had died… again. And now after all this time you just appear as if nothing has happened. Not to mention you lied to me for hundreds of years. You made me think you were one of us but you’re an archangel. You’re brother killed my brothers and sisters. I have been on my own for years and you expect me to just fall at your feet as if just you being here fixes everything. Well it doesn’t.” She says releasing the pent up rage she didn’t even realise she had.

“I’m sorry.” He says quietly while looking down at the grass.

“Excuse me?” She asks. Gabriel has never apologised for anything since she met him. Never in the time they spent together has she heard those words fall from his mouth. He turned around, facing away from her and instead at the sun that had almost set.

“I said I’m sorry. I’m sorry for faking my death. I’m sorry for making you think I was dead. I’m sorry for making you think that I was Loki. I’m sorry for lying. I’m sorry for the others. But I did what I had to. I tried to warn you. I tried to tell you about my brother. I begged you to listen to me. But you didn’t listen. I almost died trying to save you and I’m sorry but I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant that I could save you. I will never stop trying to save you. And I’m not sorry for that.” He said. He finally turned around to face her once more and took in her eyes that were like glass.

The tears in her eyes were flowing down her cheeks. He took her face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. She grabbed his wrists in her hands: her fingers brushing against the warm skin.

“And I never will be.” He says before closing the remaining distance between them. His lips pressed against hers in a soft and chaste kiss.

He pulled back and she stared into those familiar golden eyes and just like that her resolve crumbled away.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and drew him back in for hard kiss, with the passion she had built up after so many years without him. Her hands reached up in to his long-ish honey-coloured hair and she revelled in the feeling of it once more between her fingers. His hands engulfed her waist and pulled her to him. The warmth of her body back against him: where it belonged. She deepened the kiss desperate for him to kiss her like he used to and he did not disappoint. His tongue danced along with hers just enough to have all the control but not enough to make her feel weak against him. He explored her mouth re-acquainting himself with her taste.

Their lips broke away but Kali stayed wrapped up in his arms, her own now wrapped around his neck her hands still playing with the golden strands of his hair. Their foreheads rested against each other. As they slowed their breathing.

“So did you miss me?” He asked with a smirk once again resting on his lips.

She smiled properly for the first time in years and caught his lips in a kiss once again.


End file.
